The present disclosure relates to cloud computing environments and, more particularly, relates to techniques for jointly managing a cloud and non-cloud environment.
Cloud computing provides lower cost, better scalability, increased reliability, and the like, making cloud computing desirable to large enterprises. However, many large enterprises have existing software applications that are not, in their current state, suitable for cloud implementation. For instance, an existing software application may only run on older operating systems not running on a cloud computing environment, may run on a very different operating system (e.g., for a mainframe) than supported by the cloud computing environment, may use other software that is not supported in the cloud computing environment, or may be optimized for specific hardware.